Love Never Fails
by Just-Soldier-On
Summary: She walked through a haze of white lights, walking into the only place she could call home. Jared's arms. Proof that love never dies. Kim died, with only a hearts promise to come back to the man she loves. One Shot. Beautiful stories about love so stron.


Kim looked down from her heaven, watching the love of his life on their bed, a tear strained face as he grasped a picture of her in his hands, droplets of tears dropping down one by one as he closed his eye's trying to stop the flow of them.  
Jared looked around the room, tears flowing freely down his tear strained face. "I can feel you around me Kim" he sobbed, clutching the photograph of her in his hands. His heart thumped whenever she was near him, he would feel giddy just like a little school girl, who had a school yard crush. He would go all warm and fuzzy, butterfly's assaulting his stomach whenever he felt just a bit of her presence like it was now.  
"Why did you have to leave Kim? I miss you, I love. I can't get you out of my head." Right then and there Kim could feel her heart break just a little bit more then it already was, she had to watch him suffer in silence while she was in her own type of heaven. Not being able to move on without him, she couldn't find it in her heart to just move on from Jared and her little baby boy.

As she imagined it, it wasn't a peaceful thought but a thought that could make it a hell for her, not being able to see her family, her baby and her friends. Most of all she couldn't even think about leaving Jared, her one true love. The first boy she ever had a crush on, the first boy she ever loved. The first boy she shared her first kiss with. He was all of her relation ship firsts.  
She never wanted to die like she did. She wanted to die peacefully within Jared warm and protective arm's, not in a head on collision with a speeding drunk driver who didn't stop for the red light.  
She couldn't help but cry up here, crying for the love of her life down there, crying for her family who she could see just holding each other. Sam holding Emily as the both of them cried, Leah crying in Embry's arm's the boys' were all crying. Her little boy was laying down in his crib, looking up a the white ceiling above him, his little arm's opening for someone who couldn't see, someone who wasn't there.

She screamed out loud in frustration and anger, just wanting someone to hear her out. She would do absolutely anything just to be down on Earth again in Jared's arm's. "I want to be down there" She said to no one in particular. "I would do anything to be down there. Be anything to just be down there in his arm's" She said, her arm's were hugging around a gazebo wooden poll. As she said those word's aloud it was the changing of everything she turned her head to a white swirl of lights.

Jared against his own will fell asleep, the photo of Kim still in his grasp, making sure that no edges or sides were creased, making sure that the picture was in pristine condition. The last thought that hit his head was "I love you Kim" he would say those word's every single night, he would think those words every single day. He would show those words as best he could. He would make sure that Joey, their little baby boy knew every little thing about his mother, about how amazing and beautiful she is, about the person she is. Jared couldn't think of the past tense, it would just send him to tears. Sometimes he would expect her to just walk in the door after a long shopping trip, but lately as he awoke it was become more clear that his beautiful imprint wasn't going to come back, not for him and not for their beautiful baby boy. He knew he would never be able to be with any body else, it's to much of a painful memory. Was this meant to get better? Was he suppose to be like this forever, the only reason he hasn't killed himself yet is because of Joey, he didn't want him to grow up without a dad, and never would Kim. She would kick his butt. He was sure of that.

But he couldn't get the picture of he breath taking smile, the way she would snort when laughing at time. The way she would blush when she was embarrased at something she did. The way her looked in the mornings, in every direction you could imagine possible. How he thought she was cute even when only in a singlet and sweats. He loved the way her nose would crinkle when she tasted something she didn't like, or even the way she would say his name, it would come out easily, rolling out of her tongue, the way it sounded when she spoke his name. It would send a flood of chills down his spine.  
He loved, her. He would never be able to find someone as great as her, he wouldn't be able to love someone like he loved her with all of his heart.

* * *

Jared's eye's fluttered open as he heard the screaming noises erupt out of Joey's chest. Beckoning Jared for his attention with his childish cries.  
"Hey" Said a familiar voice, his heart started beating in his chest, the familar warm and fuzzy school girl- like crush, butterfly's harrasing his stomach. "Shh, don't cry baby" She cooed. "Momma's here."  
Was this his imagination? Was this a dream? If it was he didn't want to awake from it. "Kim?" He mumbled, tears he didn't even know were there came streaming thoroughly down his cheeks.  
"Jared" She mumbled, placing Joey carefully down in his crib. "I've missed you she mumbled, tears flooding down her eye's in riverlets. "I really have" Then without knowledge she ran into Jared arm's, her speed more enhanced the before, speedier then the werewolves. Jared didn't care how fast she was, as long as she was in his arm's.  
Joey, who was just a small tiny baby some how understood that he should be quiet, that he shouldn't make a noise as he looked at his parents who were kissing each other, a tight embrace. Tears steaming down their eye's. Tears of joy and happiness.

Jared found his hands going underneath her thighs, picking her up in a swift movement. Her back hitting the wall as they made there way out of Joey's nursery room.  
"Mmm" Kim mumbled against Jared's lips. "I love you Jared" she said as Jared placed her on the bed, lip's still connected as they kissed with so much passion no one really experienced it in a life time.  
"I love you to Kim" And he meant that, he really did. His hand's slidding under her top, removing it and carelessly throwing it on the floor.  
Her finger trailed under his chin, lifting it up so he would have to look up her. "I could never leave you Jared Walker, I love you with all of heart, with every fibre of my being. And I always will" She mumbled as she watched Jared's expression turn to passionate love.  
"I love you to Kim" He said, his lips connecting her with sudden quickness.

And they continued their night with so much passion, Kim promising Jared that she would never leave him ever again. That's a promise she know's she can keep until the rightful day of her death comes.


End file.
